sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Thom Chuck
Name: Thom Chuck Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Soccer. Takes Shao Lin on the side. Also does yoga. School: Barry Coleson Appearance: Thom likes to dye his platinum blonde hair a lot. Usually his hair is a dark purple color. On the day of the abduction, his messily spiked hair was colored a radiant lilac. His blue eyes match his emotions. Their color changes, growing darker when he gets mad, or sad. The opposite happens when he gets happy, or glad. Thom's first name is Thomas. His last name is Chuck. The name Chuck of his soccer uniform. He isn't on the island. Thom likes to wear combat boots, just like his friend Waldo Woodrow (AKA Woody). Biography: Thom was raised well by his parents. He has one older sister named Annie. He and his sister Annie get along well. They both enjoying fishing together with their parents Dave and Mel. Thom doesn't have many friends. But, he does have one best friend named Waldo. They met at a park. There at the park, they started around a soccer ball. The two hit off, and since have been best friends and soccer buddies. It was because of Waldo that Thom got so into the sport of soccer. He plays as the power forward, and occasionally as the goalie whenever Clifford is absent. Clifford and Thom are on good terms, but last week, Clifford accidentally spilled a glass of milk onto Thom's favorite black shirt. The stain is still there, but the two are still buddies. But, not as good of buddies as Thom and Waldo. Thom likes to drink chocolate milk, and play videogames. He really likes Growlanser 2, the one that stars Wein Cruz. He hopes he can make his own RPG game one day. But, for now, he plays soccer with his mates. He also takes Shao Lin on the side. He does a little yoga, too. He is really focused, and strong, although most of the time Thom doesn't act like it. Thom has been taking Shao Lin since he was 5, because of his parents' encouragement for him to take a martial art. Thanks to Shao Lin, Thom is strong, and owes all his strength and smarts to Shao Lin. It keeps focused. Thom is an all around likeable guy, although he's never had a girlfriend. He once killed a shark after Waldo pulled it up on the dock. And by shark, I mean the baby ones that are only a foot long. Either way, the guy killed a shark, and that's a pretty amazing feat. Thom cooked the shark in his stove. He did it without his parents' help. He was only 11 at the time, and ate up the shark with Waldo. The shark was delicious, Thom noted. He hopes to kill another shark and eat it. Maybe the island will give that chance. Thom Chuck likes to eat cake. His favorite kind is chocolate cake with vanilla icing. It's almost as good as shark, although he likes the shark way better. Once, Thom snapped a guy in half. It was an action figure, but still, he snapped a guy in half. Sometimes, he uses his martial arts for bad. But, only sometimes. Most of the time, he rescues kids from bullies. Once, he rescued a kid named Sam. Sam was getting hassled by a guy named Ian. Thom put the hurt on Ian. He saved Sam. Sam taught Thom how to clean fish really, really well. So, Thom can clean fish really good, and is a good martial artist for his age. Other: Thom Chuck is best friends with Waldo Woodrow, who he calls Woody. Thom Chuck is called Chuckie by his friend Woody. Number: B89 The above biography is as written by ekim11. Slight edits fixing only spelling and grammar errors but not altering the context of this article have been made. Designated Weapon: Ninja Stars (Shuriken, x15) Conclusions: I don't see this kid lasting long, Shao Lin skills, or not. If he's lucky, maybe he'll meet up with B88 (otherwise known as Waldo Woodrow, or Woody). But, who knows what happens from there? Will B88 stab his friend in the back, or will B89 be the stronger friend in the end? Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Stevan Hyde Collected Weapons: Ninja Stars (to Waldo Woodrow) Katana (from Waldo Woodrow, to Shinya Motomura) Allies: Waldo Woodrow Enemies: Shinya Motomura, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde Mid-Game Evaluation: Thom Chuck's story began at the lookout point, where he immediately encountered his best friend, Waldo Woodrow. The boys discussed their weaponry, eventually deciding on a trade, and Thom was given Waldo's katana in exchange for his ninja stars. The duo discussed their next course of action, eventually planning to hunt down Hawley Faust and take his shotgun. However, before they could ever act on their decision, they were approached by Shinya Motomura, Peri Barclay, and Stevan Hyde. As Shinya approached the group, Thom attacked, hoping to stun the Sadako lookalike. Immediately thereafter, he wheezed the order to Waldo to run, and the duo took off. They only succeeded in getting a short way away due to the confusion of Jason Andrews and Jayne Brown showing up, followed by Angharad Davies. However, when Stevan and co. had disposed of the competition, they sought out the duo once again. Thom died a relatively painless death as Stevan shot him, killing him instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: Surely if the terrific trio of Shinya, Stevan, and Peri hadn't gotten to them first, they'd have met their deaths when they tried to kill Hawley Faust. They were two fools not long for this world. Ah well, at least Thom had an entertaining battle cry. Memorable Quotes: "Sweet, this is cool. It's like Lord of the Flies, only better 'cause we get weapons to kill stuff with." - to Waldo Woodrow at the lookout point "Oh my freaking gosh! It's the Sadako girl!" - referencing Shinya Motomura Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Thom, in chronological order. *Dude! FORTIFIED!(non-canon at some point) *Dude! FORTIFIED! Pt. 2 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Thom Chuck. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students